


Repeat - ON HIATUS

by agentofSHIELD



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, BAMF Loki, Clint is a fanboy, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Feels, Loki and Clint are bros, Loki knows what Tony is doing, M/M, Tony Being Tony, Tony is also a stubborn bitch, a tiny bit of angst, but mainly humour, he is also all knowing, there will probably be sex later on, with a touch of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofSHIELD/pseuds/agentofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ ~ON HIATUS WHILE I WORK ON MY OTHER FIC I'LL COME BACK TO THIS AT A LATER DATE.~ ~</p><p>It just happened. Neither of them saw it coming.</p><p>"Study, work. Study, work... Loki's life continued in the same cycle month after month and left him longing for a taste of adventure, excitement and variety."</p><p>Something a very unexpected customer could provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So my friend gave me this prompt about a month ago, for what was originally going to be a one-shot. But then my imagination just went a bit... bleh... and I had too many ideas and it was going to be impossible to squeeze everything into one chapter. So yeah, this happened. Updates will be fairly sporadic as this is a WIP (though I know where the plot's going) and I have an ever increasing workload (exams in like 2 months woo). I'd estimate a maximum of five chapters, methinks.
> 
> ALSO THE PROLOGUE IS REALLY SHORT I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH, MUCH LONGER OKAY.
> 
> Um, yeah. Anyhow, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it (:

Loki stifled a yawn as he snapped the plastic lid onto the steaming paper cup before turning back round to face the waiting customer, a charming smile carefully drawn upon his face. A brief exchange of money, a cheery "good morning" passed between them, and the customer turned to their heel and out the door, onto the bustling street outside.

And then repeat.

Repeat, repeat, three hours five days a week, six on a Saturday... and on top of his doctorate degree studies as well.

He didn't enjoy it, but it got him by and that was the most important thing, he supposed. His colleagues were friendly and easy going, and he had a good relationship with his boss, but to be quite honest, he was bored to death.

Study, work. Study, work... his life continued in the same cycle month after month and left Loki longing for a taste of adventure, excitement and variety.

Little did he know that what he wanted- no _needed_ \- so desperately would be thrust upon him so unexpectedly.


	2. "Do you realise who that was?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I didn't expect of have the next chapter ready by today! But here it is all the same. Quite a bit longer than the prologue as promised (:
> 
> So, a lot of information in this chapter. A lot of plot. A lot of... Clint being a weirdo and Loki outsmarting Tony. Yup. That's pretty much it.
> 
> I have decided that the story is going to be following Loki's POV (though in 3rd person narrative obviously) but I might include a window into Tony's psyche via another character later in the plot.
> 
> Welp, hope you enjoy (:

The bustling streets of New York City were bathed in the colourful lights of flashing billboards and artificial lights from shop windows that washed out onto the streets, illuminating the faces of the hurrying pedestrians.

Loki meandered gracefully between the crowds, accustomed now to the ways of the west. London was much different; citizens were either constantly irritable or overly polite and apologetic, causing the rush hour traffic to get crazy, disorganised, and occasionally, very colourful. He much preferred the attitude of the New Yorkers, who tended to mind their own business when concentrating on getting to their various workplaces.

Spotting the familiar front of the coffee shop, Loki cut across the side walk and slipped between the buildings, earning several vaguely annoyed tuts as he walked in front of someone who happened to be in a particular rush. He opened the back door and slipped into the comforting, if slightly damp, store room at the back of the shop.

Humming quietly to himself he slid his jacket off his shoulders, discarding it on a pile of unopened boxes and attached the shiny name badge onto the front of his shirt. Humming a different tune, Rachmaninov if you listened closely, he strolled into the front of the shop with a quiet "Morning Barton," directed at his colleague who was already serving a long line of customers.

Clint grinned round at Loki. "You're very nearly late, Laufeyson."

Loki chuckled with an eye roll. He opened the till and smiled up at his first customer, efficiently taking their order. "Yes, I am very well. Thank you for asking," he replied wryly, preparing the required beverage.

Clint laughed amicably, shaking his head at his colleague's cynicism.

* * *

 

The men worked mostly in silence, as was their routine. The silence between them was comfortable and they were both accustomed to the other's company, though every now and then, when there was a small window of time between customers, they would pass light banter between them.

Customer after customer approached, money and steaming drinks exchanged hands, and soon the dull clink of coins and quiet slosh of pouring liquid was coursing through Loki's head, making him long for the hour that meant he could take his leave

Loki cast a sneaky glance at the large analogue clock that hung teasingly on the adjacent wall. It often riled him up as it's hands crept sluggishly slow around its face. Sighing in relief upon discovering he only had twenty minutes left to endure, he smiled extra brightly at his next customer.

Which apparently went unnoticed.

The aforementioned customer stood about three feet from the counter, head bent to peer at the sleek phone in his hands, upon which he was typing furiously. Loki tutted in annoyance.

Which apparently also went unnoticed.

The man had made no move to step up to the counter or acknowledge his situation at all. Patience wearing thin, Loki cleared his throat loudly.

Which apparently, as you could guess, went unnoticed also.

The queue was growing longer and longer and customers began to get restless and impatient, cutting into Clint's queue which was actually moving forward. Loki waited for a moment, but when the man made no move to approach, Loki slammed his hands down onto the counter.

"Excuse me, sir," he spat, "but you are holding up a very long queue of customers. Would yo be so kind as to either step forward or leave," he snapped.

The man jumped in shock, head snapping up to meet Loki's scathing glare. Oh, it was Tony Stark. Tony stared wordlessly at Loki for a moment before recovering his shock. He grinned flirtatiously at the man behind the counter before stepping up, slipping his phone into the right pocket of his blazer. He placed both hands onto the counter and leant forwards.

"My apologies... Loki," he started in a voice that was dangerously close to mocking Loki's dialect, shooting a quick glance at the name badge, affixed onto his chest. People were impressed if you used their name, which was something he had learnt the hard way several years ago. He widened his grin and almost-winked at the taller man.

Loki stared back down at Tony, the only expression on his indifferent face was an unimpressed blink as he waited for Tony to order.

Tony's smile faltered slightly. What the hell. Dicks and vaginas fell left right and centre in his presence. This dude should be melting at the knees by now. What was it with this Loki guy? He leant further forward, inching his hands closer to where Loki's were still splayed from slapping the counter.

"I'll have a large black coffee," he murmured huskily, his voice barely audible over the din in the shop.

Loki's left eyebrow quirked at the shorter man. So this was his game? He thought to himself. Well, two could play that game. He leant forward ever so slightly, watching carefully as the billionaire's eyes widened minutely in triumph. He took a breath and, dipping his head, looked up at Tony though his eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat your order? I didn't quite catch it over the noise."

Tony's neck jerked slightly. "Umm..." he stuttered, huskiness gone form his tone. "A- a large black coffee," he repeated in shock, straightening up and pulling his hands away.

Loki smirked triumphantly at him before turning around to prepare the order.

Tony stared curiously at him for a moment. His eyes were drawn south as Loki bent down to retrieve a cup. Man, he had a fine ass. Tony frowned, contemplating. This guy obviously knew Tony's ways, but Tony wasn't giving in that easily. He fixed a smirk on his face as he waited for his order, still subtly checking out Loki's behind.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Pepper, he guessed, wondering where the hell his ass had got to. He was supposed to be halfway to California right now. But hey. That could wait. He was busy.

Loki spun round suddenly, empty cup in hand, snapping Tony out of his reverie. He jumped, whipping his gaze up, but not before Loki had followed it and realised what he was doing. Loki smirked at Tony, turning back to fill the cup. He chuckled at Tony's rapidly reddening expression.

"Like what you see, Mr Stark?" he questioned with a quiet snicker. He snapped the lid on the steaming beverage and placed in on the counter in front of his stuttering customer.

Quickly, Tony gathered his thoughts and cleared his throat. He smirked up at the slight man who was regarding him.

"Maybe I do," he returned in an easy, flirtatious tone. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a ten dollar bill, holding it out for Loki. He snatched up his drink, depositing the cash in Loki's outstretched hand and turned to leave. After a moment he paused and threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Keep the change," he called with a suggestive wink, before continuing out of the shop, a slight swing in his stride. The door pinged open and then closed, barely audible over the din in the shop, and Tony's head was quickly lost in the crowd outside.

Loki looked down at the bill in his hand. He chuckled to himself before folding it and slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans. "Apparently he did," he muttered under his breath, thoroughly amused.

He smiled up at the next customer as if nothing had ever happened, though the starstruck expression of the customer caused him to bite back his laughter painfully, and not very successfully. He looked at Clint though the corner of his eye, only to find the same awed expression plastered on his colleague's face.

And he couldn't hold it in any more. He snorted loudly, unable to hold back the sniggers that escaped his lips as he took the order of a very subdued middle aged man.

* * *

 

Two customers later, the next shift of employees arrived to take over. Loki barely had time to sigh in relief and pour himself a complimentary coffee before Clint had gripped him by his shirt collar and was dragging him into the back room. Loki gasped in surprise, attempting to keep the beverage level as Clint manhandled him to the storeroom.

Closing the door sharply, Clint turned to his colleague with a frantic gleam in his eyes.

" _Do you fucking realise who that was Loki Laufeyson_ ," Clint wheezed in his face. " _That was Tony fucking Stark and he came to the shop for fucking coffee,_ " he continued, breathing very quickly.

Loki nodded with a devilish smirk. "Yes, Clint. That is usually why one enters a coffee shop."

Clint looked as if he was about to faint. Loki quickly placed his coffee on the nearest available surface before gripping Clint's shoulders firmly and steering him to sit down, in the attempt to subdue his overexcited colleague. He chuckled softly.

"Calm down, Barton, you'll give yourself a heart attack," he chided softly. He walked over to the basin at the back and poured Clint a glass of water. He returned quickly and pushed it into his hands. "Drink," he ordered, standing over his almost-hyperventilating friend.

Clint obeyed and shakily downed the entire glass. He gripped the glass tightly, his knuckles turning white as he attempted to calm his racing breath. He looked up at Loki.

"You realise who that was right," he whispered.

Loki nodded his head, sipping his coffee with an amused glint back in his eyes.

Clint frowned. "Why aren't you freaking out, man? I mean... he was practically eating you with his eyes."

Loki made a derisive sound at the back of his throat. "Thank you for putting that so eloquently, Clint." He paused for a moment, before something clicked in his mind. He let out a sharp laugh, causing an already shaken Clint to jump up, almost dropping the glass in shock. "You don't... you don't have a... _crush_ on Tony Stark do you, Clint?" Loki probed incredulously.

Clint's eyes widened and he paled sickeningly. "Ew! No, Loki that is _gross_!" he exclaimed hysterically.

Loki's eyes widened. He stared at Clint. " _Oh Gods you do don't you_ ," he whispered before throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

Clint turned a vibrant shade of crimson. "I... It's more of a uh... man crush, um 'oh god it's you' sort of thing?" he admitted in a small voice, the intonation of his voice rising a little at the end made it sound like an anxious question.

Loki's incredulous smirk softened into a fond smile. He sat down precariously on the boxes beside Clint. "I understand. You admire him, yet you have come to be inexplicably infatuated by him," he chuckled nostalgically, relaxing slightly next to Clint. What Clint needed was to talk about something else.

Clint sighed beside him. "You know, that's exactly it..." he sighed again with a nod.

Loki shifted, half turning towards his companion. "I saw your fiery redhead friend today," he quipped with a knowing smirk, nudging Clint's shoulder. Clint immediately perked up, a flash of something passed over his eyes.

He grinned at Loki, Tony Stark forgotten. "Did you see her today? Oh my god didn't she look amazing," he almost-gushed excitedly, launching off into a deep second-by-second analysis of their interaction that morning.

Clint had been wetting himself over this woman for months, yet he only learnt her name the previous week. Romanov, if he recalled correctly. Loki had observed that she showed interest in his colleague, but that she wasn't going to give in easily. Clint was being as enthusiastic as ever, and Loki was able to let his thoughts wander with ease.

His mind drifted back to replay the events of the morning. The billionaire's appearance had been a shock to everyone, even Loki, though he knew he hid it well. He just... wasn't easily impressed.

Being surrounded by 'celebrities' his whole life back at home... if celebrities was the right word? Well his 'father' was an extremely influential -and known- person in Britain. Everyone knew Odin, and consequently his 'family'...

That was part of the reason he came to the States. He just needed to get away from everyone knowing who he was, what he was doing, where he lived, where he studied...

He had found his real father on his deathbed, an old enemy of Odin's, driven to death because of the loss of everyone he loved. That was the rest of the reason. Odin made him feel sick because of what he had done and with the little money Laufey had left to give him, he ran to the _land of the free_ to build his life. Loki grimaced at the memory of his troubled childhood, bringing himself back to the present day.

He vowed to forget, and forget he would.

* * *

 

"... and then she left and as she walked away, I swear- I swear Loki- I saw her smile. Just a tiny bit, but definitely a smile," Clint gushed, gesturing wildly with his hands, his eyes positively sparkling now.

Loki smiled at his friend warmly. "I think she likes you, my friend. Leave your number on the cup sleeve tomorrow," he urged.

Clint's eyes widened comically. He stood up abruptly and began backing away, shaking his hands and head both, muttering "no" repeatedly under his breath.

Loki grinned with an exasperated eye-roll. " _You are so exasperating, just do it_!" he exclaimed, standing up and waving his arms above his head.

Clint, still backing away with a pale face, hit his head on a shelf. He jumped with a yelp before collapsing in a heap, laughing hysterically. Loki joined in easily. Post-shift banter with Clint was easily the best part of his day.

The door by leading from the office upstairs opened, lighting up the room further. In the doorway stood their boss. Antonio was his name. He gazed at the two boys fondly, chuckling at the banter that passed between the young men. It was rare seeing Loki smile genuinely, let alone laugh.

Since Loki had applied to work at Antonio's, he had taken the student under his wing. He was the first caring father figure Loki had had in his life and he was pleased how positively Clint was affecting his 'son'.

They both looked up, still laughing, though they sobered slightly as Antonio entered.

"Morning boys," the old man grinned.

"Hey there, boss," Clint wheezed, struggling up from the floor.

Loki walked over to help Clint up. "Morning," he replied with a smile.

Antonio chuckled heartily as he watched them. When both men were on their feet, he stepped further forwards. "What's the excitement boys?"

Loki laughed lightly with a vague eye roll. "Oh nothing, just Tony Stark came in this morning to order coffee and then Clint went all gooey-eyed in front of that woman he's been pining over since October."

Antonio took a double take. "...Tony _Stark_? Here? In my shop?!" he stuttered, eyes widening with each word.

Loki's eyes gleamed in amusement. "Oh gods, not you too," he snickered, rolling his eyes.

Antonio continued spluttering, turning a shocking shade of red.

Loki laughed and skipped over to pick up his jacket and deposit his name badge on the back shelf. He slid his jacket over his shoulders and clapped his hands together. He spun on his heel and faced his panicking boss and once more starstruck colleague with a bright grin.

"Well, it has been a pleasure, but I have to go. Papers to write, courses to complete, material to study... you know the usual," he chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow," he added before stealing out of the back door and emerging onto the bustling sidewalk.

He dipped his fingers into his back pocket, fingertips brushing the crumpled bill. With an exasperated chuckle and a shake of his head, he hurried back to his apartment to prepare for the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is an OC, but Antonio is going to be a background character and won't really affect the story. It was gonna be Fury or Coulson, but I thought "Loki needs a papa" and neither of them fit the bill. My crazy Russian alter ego (Vladimir) may make a cameo in a later chapter, I'm not sure. Once more, he's only gonna be a background character who won't affect the plot (:
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it (:
> 
> Next chapter by Thursday latest (probably)
> 
> Thanks once more, and feedback is also appreciated if you think anything needs a tweak (:


End file.
